The Dragon Gang
by Sailor Universe2
Summary: There is a gang that is so seceret that no has ever seen them, but only heard of by the rumors that had spread throughout Japan, and their leader is someone that no one would never suspect.
1. The Arrival

The Dragon Gang  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
  
  
"Another gang has disappeared from Japan, leaving the quiet and mysterious Dragons to be the only gang left in Japan." the reporter stated and then went on to another subject.  
  
"I don't get it! Those Dragons don't cause any trouble; they don't steal, or beat anyone up. Yet they're still referred as a gang and no other gangs have been able to wipe them out!" exclaimed a young woman at the age of 18. She had long black hair tied into two buns, one on each side of her head with streamers coming out of each one reaching her waist. Her ruby red eyes were blazing with disgust and outrage.  
  
"Calm down Meilin. Appearances can be deceiving you know that. Besides they could never be as great as us, The Celestial Wolves of Hong Kong." Boasted an 18 year old teen with dark blue hair and eyes. He was tall and well built and wore glasses.  
  
"We all know that Eriol! What should we do Syaoran? I mean we could rule over all of Japan since those Dragons are the only ones there, and they should be push-overs." Meilin asked the dark brown haired boy with cold emotionless amber eyes.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" he asked.  
  
"We're going." He stated coldly.  
  
"YES!!!! I'll go tell the others to start packing!" She exclaimed happily. She then took off down the hallway, leaving the two teens alone.  
  
"She seemed very excited." Eriol stated amused.  
  
"It just doesn't make any since." Syaoran said quietly.  
  
"What doesn't?" he asked.  
  
"The gangs that disappeared. They were known to be ruthless and unbeatable, that's why the gangs in China never went to Japan. Those gangs were there for decades, and then the Dragons show up for less than a year. Then they are the only ones left in Japan."  
  
"Yes a big mystery, they are never seen, and the other gangs are never seen again. Not even by their families, girlfriends, or boyfriends. Yes, definitely a true mystery, but I'm sure that we'll get answers and defeat them when we get to Japan in three days." Eriol stated confidently.  
  
"Yes, but I can't help, but feel that its not going to be easy, and that."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Never mind. Lets just get ready."  
  
Eriol nodded reluctantly at his cousin and left the room.  
  
'I feel like we're in over our heads.' Syaoran added silently to himself.  
  
  
  
~Three Days Later and now the Celestial Wolves are in Japan and at their new hide out~  
  
  
  
"Eriol, you are coming with me, we're going to see if we can find some information on the Dragons." Syaoran stated.  
  
"What about me?!?!" exclaimed Meilin.  
  
"You are not an official member of the Celestial Wolves Meilin, you know that." Eriol said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Then why aren't I a member?!" she demanded.  
  
"Because you're not as strong as the others, and you'll only get hurt." Syaoran said in a soft and calm tone, trying not to piss her off. Unfortunately for him it didn't work.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU WON'T LET ME PROVE MYSELF!!!!!" she screamed at them and ran outside to god knows where.  
  
"I had a feeling that that would happen. I guess that I better leave her alone and let her calm down." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
  
  
~With Meilin~  
  
  
  
She ran and ran through the streets dodging people and not knowing where she was heading. When she finally stopped she noticed that she was in a park and the entrance said Penguin Park. She walked over to a tree and collapsed underneath it crying out her heart and sorrow.  
  
"Are you ok?" a voice called softly out to her.  
  
Meilin looked up to see two teenagers her age standing near her, slightly bent over to talk to her, and they both had worry in their eyes. for her. The one on the right had long dark hair that reached her knees that could easily be mistaken for the color black, but when the sun touched it you could see that it was actually dark purple. She had dark eyes that matched her hair, pale skin with a slight tan, and she seemed to her about her height 5' 6". She wore a tight black skirt that reached mid thigh an showed off her long legs, simple dark purple one inch platform sandals adorned her feet, and she wore a dark purple tank top with a black purse on her shoulder. The one on the left had long auburn hair that also reached her knees; her bangs hung in her eyes slightly and framed her face. She had dark forest green eyes, tan skin that brought out her eyes nicely, and seemed to be the same height as the other girl. She wore a white skirt that went mid thigh, white and black tennis shoes were on her feet, and she wore a black tight tank top. 'They look familiar.' She thought.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine." Meilin said in shaky voice as she tried to calm herself down.  
  
The two girls looked skeptical, looked at each other, and then sat down next to her. "We know that you are not fine. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but you can still cry if you want." The dark haired one said softly.  
  
Meilin took a deep breath and thought, 'May be it would be better to let it all out.'  
  
"My cousin, and my friend think that I'm incapable of defending myself and they never give me the chance to defend myself." She said sadly. "I love my cousin dearly, but it hurts that he won't let me prove myself."  
  
The two nodded in understanding. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. That is Kinomoto Sakura." The dark haired girl introduced.  
  
Meilin's ruby eyes widened in shock, "You two are the famous models and singers! You two own the two greatest companies in the world!"  
  
"Yup. Our manager wants us to try acting, but I don't know about that one. Our business keeps us kind of busy." Sakura replied. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, now that you know who we are, why don't you tell us your name?" Tomoyo asked lightly.  
  
"Oh! My name is Li Meilin."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meat you Meilin. Hey do you want to come to our place? We could talk in private about your problem, and after that if you feel up to it we could go shopping." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"How about it Meilin?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure. I would like that." Meilin said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
The girls got up and began to head to the front of the park to the parking lot. Meilin followed the two girls to a royal blue convertible, and they all got in. Little did they know that Eriol, and Syaoran saw them get in the car.  
  
"Is that Meilin?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, but who is she with?" Syaoran asked in confusion. "They seem familiar." He sighed and said, "We better get going. We need to see if we can get any information on the Dragon gang." With that said they saw the car pull out of the parking lot and drive away.  
  
  
  
~With the Girls~  
  
  
  
"Wow! I love your home!" Meilin said in awe.  
  
"Thank you. Now lets go inside and talk. Shall we?" Tomoyo said.  
  
The two girls nodded in agreement, and they walked inside the huge mansion and sat in the living room.  
  
"So you came to Japan with the Celestial Wolves." Sakura stated casually.  
  
"Wha...?" Meilin trailed off in shock.  
  
"Don't be so surprised Meilin. We grew up around gangs, we know how they move, they act, and it's easy to see that you're new in town." Tomoyo said calmly.  
  
"Oh." Was all Meilin could say to that.  
  
"Let me guess." Sakura started, "Your cousin won't let you be an official member of the gang because he doesn't want you to get hurt. The leader won't allow you to be taught the same things that everyone else in the gang is taught and they believe that you have no magic abilities."  
  
Meilin nodded numbly.  
  
"Well they're wrong about the no magic." Tomoyo stated.  
  
"How do you know that I have magic?" Meilin asked.  
  
"It's simple. Everyone here in Japan has magic capability, but they don't always show it. Some don't realize that they do, and some are too afraid to talk about it for fear that they would be shunned. We have strong magic and can easily sense that you have magic as well, for we have trained ourselves to see someone's magical aura. Yours in locked away deep within you so it would be difficult for someone who hasn't been trained to see all auras to see it." Sakura explained.  
  
"I-I have magic?" Meilin asked in excitement, but then her mood took a down turn, "Syaoran still wouldn't let me join the Celestial Wolves even if I did have magic."  
  
"You know there is a gang that you could join." Tomoyo said.  
  
Meilin looked up at them quizzically.  
  
"You could join the Dragons." Sakura stated.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's amazing that I was able to write it because I've got a small case of writer's block at the moment. Please review!) 


	2. The Dragons?

The Dragon Gang Chapter 2: The Dragons?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura, but I do own the story.  
  
Sailor Universe: Hey everybody!!!!! I redid the first chapter so you might want to read it! Ok here we go!  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
::telepathy::  
  
  
  
Recap:  
  
"I-I have magic?" Meilin asked in excitement, but then her mood took a down turn, "Syaoran still wouldn't let me join the Celestial Wolves even if I did have magic."  
  
"You know there is a gang that you could join." Tomoyo said.  
  
Meilin looked up at them quizzically.  
  
"You could join the Dragons." Sakura stated.  
  
Now:  
  
"Join. the dragons.?" Meilin repeated in awe and shock.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo merely nodded.  
  
"But. if I join the dragons. I would be betraying Syaoran." Meilin said softly.  
  
Tomoyo placed a gentle hand on Meilin's shoulder and said, "It's up to you weather or not you want to join them."  
  
"Besides," Sakura began, "You aren't even a member of the Celestial Wolves. So technically you aren't betraying him. Plus, if he thinks that then he has no right to. You don't belong to him Meilin, you're a gown woman, and no one has the right to make decisions for you, or to tie you down when you don't want to be tied."  
  
'They're right. I don't belong to a gang, I don't know anything that Syaoran has planned, or what he keeps hidden. I belong to know one but myself.but now. I will belong with the dragons!' Meilin thought.  
  
She looked up at Tomoyo and Sakura and said with honesty and determination, "I want to join the Dragons."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura smiled softly while looking at each other and nodded in an unsaid agreement.  
  
"Then you're in." Sakura state.  
  
"Huh?" Meilin said in confusion.  
  
"We're members of the Dragon gang." Tomoyo clarified.  
  
"We didn't want you to know, or to make you think that we were pressuring you into joining us. We wanted you to join on your own free will." Sakura added.  
  
"What would you have done if I had said no?" Meilin asked.  
  
"We would have dropped it and we would have never told you that we were members." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Oh..." was their response.  
  
"You can still back out if you want Meilin. It's your choice." Sakura said softly.  
  
Meilin shook her head, "No, still wish to join. What do I have to do to become an official member?"  
  
"You don't have to do anything, all Sakura and I have to do is train you with your magic and teach you how to defend yourself so that you can defeat even the strongest of opponents."  
  
"Sounds easy enough, but I get the feeling that I'm going to be exhausted after training sessions."  
  
Sakura merely chuckled, "Yes, but you'll get used to it and as you train you'll get less and less tired."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." Meilin replied.  
  
"Of course, once your training is completed, you get all the fun stuff that comes to being a Dragon." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well you get a weapon of your choosing, along with a sword, a tattoo, mark or marks of your guardian, jewelry, and free admittance to any club or bar that you go to." Sakura listed off.  
  
"Wow. hey what did you mean about 'mark or marks of your guardian'?"  
  
"Everyone has a guardian beast of some sort, if your magic gets strong enough, you will have a mark of that beast somewhere on your body. If you're really powerful, you will have more than one marking. It's like getting a tattoo without the needle, and the pain." Sakura answered.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey Meilin." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to live with us?" she asked.  
  
"I would love to!" Meilin exclaimed with enthusiasm.  
  
"Great! Hey. can you sing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. why?"  
  
"You could join us in our singing group and we could become a trio instead of a duo!" Sakura said with excitement.  
  
"Really.?" Meilin asked with awe.  
  
"Yeah! You could even model with us! Oh this will be sooo much fun!" Tomoyo squealed while jumping up and down.  
  
Meilin laughed and asked, "Well, when do we start?"  
  
"First, we go and pick up your stuff, and get you settled in your room. Then we'll call our manager and tell them that you're joining our group, and your training will start once all that is done." Sakura answered after realizing that Tomoyo wasn't in any condition to answer since she still had a dreamy look on her face. "One more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tomoyo makes all our clothes for parties, clubs, concerts, and our music videos. It's a hobby of hers, that's probably why she's on cloud nine at the moment." Sakura said with a sweat drop while glancing at her best friend.  
  
Meilin blinked a couple times before saying, "She made all those clothes?"  
  
"Yup, and I wouldn't be surprised if she dreaming up more outfits at the moment."  
  
Meilin giggled, "Well shall we go and pack up my stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec while I get Tomoyo back down onto Earth again."  
  
Meilin laughed while watching Sakura yell Tomoyo's name a couple times to get her attention and to tell her that they were leaving. 'I think that I'm going to love it here.'  
  
Finally they piled into a white van that was in their massive garage and headed towards the Celestial Wolves home.  
  
"Should we really go there, I mean we are from the Dragons. we will know where they're staying, and I would feel like a trespasser." Meilin said with an uneasy voice from the passenger seat.  
  
"Don't worry Meilin, The Dragons have no interest in where the Wolves are staying. Plus, if we really wanted to know where they lived, we wouldn't need anyone to tell us because we could follow their aura." Tomoyo answered from the backseat.  
  
At hearing this, Meilin relaxed, and watched as the Wolves mansion came into view. Sakura parked the van I front of the mansion, and the three girls got out and walked up to the door. Meilin pulled out her key and unlocked the door. The girls entered and walked by the main room, and by doing so they allowed Syaoran and Eriol to see them.  
  
"Meilin! Why did you bring people hear?! You know the rules!" demanded Syaoran.  
  
Meilin merely ignored him and walked up the stairs to her room. Tomoyo and Sakura gave the two men an indifferent looks as they passed them and followed Meilin.  
  
::Stuck up ass.:: Sakura thought to Tomoyo.  
  
::Yes, but the blue haired one is kinda hot.:: Tomoyo replied.  
  
~In Meilin's room~  
  
"Well we don't have to pack anything because I never unpacked any of the boxes." Meilin told the girls.  
  
"Alright, lets get to work then." Sakura stated with a smile.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing?" asked a slightly angry Syaoran.  
  
Meilin turned to face her cousin and replied, "What does it look like? I'm moving out."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed Eriol and Syaoran at the same time.  
  
"She just told you. She's moving out and moving in with us." Answered Tomoyo calmly.  
  
"You can't move out Meilin! Plus you don't even know these two!" Eriol said trying to get her to come to her senses and realize what she was doing.  
  
"He's right Meilin. You can't leave." Syaoran agreed.  
  
Sakura walked up to the two men, finally having enough and said with a deadly tone, "She can do whatever she wishes. She doesn't belong to you, or to anyone. She wants to move in with us and she is going to weather you like it or not."  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Sakura's form, "And what will you do if we try to bring her back."  
  
"If you attempt to bring her back here against her will. I will make you wish that you and the rest of your gang have never set foot in Japan."  
  
Syaoran glared into Sakura's eyes before looking at Meilin and said, "Meilin, how do you know that these two have a home, how will you provide for yourself, and who will protect you from some rapist."  
  
"I have been to their mansion Syaoran, and it is three times the size of this one. I may have only met them today, but I feel as if I have known them all my life. They have treated me like a sister, and a friend. They offered me a job, a place to stay, and to train me to defend myself." Meilin said while smiling at the two women. "You don't recognize them to you Syaoran, Eriol?"  
  
"No, should we?" Syaoran asked with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"And I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"I think that we better get to work girls." Meilin said.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sailor Universe: *looks at angry readers* Oh come on! I finally got over my writer's block! You guys didn't honestly think that I was going to end the chapter now did ya?)  
  
  
  
  
  
~A couple hours later~  
  
  
  
"Well that's the last of it." Tomoyo stated after closing up the van.  
  
The girls turned to see Eriol and Syaoran watching them, and then the two made there way down to the girls.  
  
Meilin walked up to Syaoran and placed the key into his hand. "Good- bye"  
  
"Meilin, by leaving, you are betraying the Celestial Wolves." He said with a scowl.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I was never a 'member' of the Wolves. So I'm betraying no one." Meilin replied.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol looked at her in shock, and it dawn on them she was never a member. they never allowed her to join.  
  
Meilin climbed into the van along with Tomoyo, leaving Sakura to stand-alone in front of them.  
  
"The fact that your gang is here from China is evidence enough to me that you wish to fight the Dragons." Sakura stated.  
  
"What's it to you?" Syaoran questioned suspiciously.  
  
Sakura shook her head sadly. "Go back to China, or you'll end up like the others."  
  
"What do you mean 'like the others'?" Eriol asked.  
  
She looked at him and said, "Go to the Tokyo Mental Institution, and you'll find that that's where all the gangs are."  
  
(Sailor Universe: I don't know if there really is a TMI, but there is in my fic!)  
  
Then she got into the driver's seat and drove off.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
(Sailor Universe: Ok that's enough for now! Review Please!!!!! I would like to have at least ten more before I update!) 


	3. What the hell did she mean?

The Dragon Gang Chapter 3: What the hell did she mean?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own CCS, I never have and never will. The characters belong to their creator, and repeat. I'M NOT THE CREATOR OF CCS, SO BACK OFF LAWYERS!  
  
  
  
Sailor Universe: Thanks for reviewing guys! Now I don't have a lot to say at the moment so lets just get on with the fic.  
  
~Recap~  
  
Meilin climbed into the van along with Tomoyo, leaving Sakura to stand-alone in front of them.  
  
"The fact that your gang is here from China is evidence enough to me that you wish to fight the Dragons." Sakura stated.  
  
"What's it to you?" Syaoran questioned suspiciously.  
  
Sakura shook her head sadly. "Go back to China, or you'll end up like the others."  
  
"What do you mean 'like the others'?" Eriol asked.  
  
She looked at him and said, "Go to the Tokyo Mental Institution, and you'll find that that's where all the gangs are."  
  
(Sailor Universe: I don't know if there really is a TMI, but there is in my fic!)  
  
Then she got into the driver's seat and drove off.  
  
(Sailor Universe: Now on with the fic!)  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Eriol watched in stunned silence as the van drove off.  
  
"The gangs are all in Tokyo's Mental Institution? What's going on here?" Syaoran asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't know Syaoran. I don't understand any of this. Maybe we should take Sakura's advice in go to TMI." Eriol suggested.  
  
Syaoran nodded and stated, "We go tomorrow."  
  
  
  
~With the Girls~  
  
The van pulled to the front of the house and parked. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin all got out of the van and opened the back of the van to look at all of the boxes that they would have to carry.  
  
"Ugh! I'm too tried to deal with all this now!" Meilin complained.  
  
"I have to agree with Meilin, Sakura. Besides we have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Well, when you don't have the energy to do it yourself, then by all means just snap your fingers." Sakura said offhandedly.  
  
"Huh?" Meilin said in confusion.  
  
"Watch and you will soon learn." Sakura answered, then she snapped her fingers, and all the boxes were gone.  
  
".." Was all that Meilin could say.  
  
"They are all in your room and waiting to be unpacked. Lets go!" Tomoyo exclaimed with glee.  
  
The three girls dashed up the stares and entered a very LARGE room.  
  
"This is my room?" Meilin asked in awe.  
  
"Yup." Tomoyo answered with a small smile.  
  
"Now for your first lesson Meilin." Sakura started so that she could get Meilin's attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Create your room." Sakura finished.  
  
"Not by hand though." Tomoyo added.  
  
"But I don't know how to use my magic."  
  
"Sure you do. All you have to do is close your eyes and create a vivid picture in your mind. Think of nothing else BUT that picture." Sakura instructed.  
  
"Ok." Meilin said, and then she closed her eyes and focused.  
  
"Put your will and spirit into that picture." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
Meilin's body was surrounded in a deep red glow, and the glow slowly expanded and covered the large and mostly empty room. When the glow died down Meilin heard a soft, "Now open your eyes" from Sakura. Meilin slowly opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. Her dream room was right before her eyes.  
  
There was a large canopy bed that had the most beautiful designs that Meilin had ever seen in anywhere, but her imagination. The wooden posts were made of a deep red cherry wood, and each post was a carving of a phoenix. The phoenixes' were very detailed, and their heads were turned towards their partner and their mouths were holding a thin wooden beam and on the beam were long deep red, sheer drapes. The front and back of the bed were bare beams that supported one long piece of the red sheer fabric that covered the top of the bed and trailed down to the floor. The headboard has exquisite carvings of phoenixes and flames. The comforter on the king sized feather bed was made of silk, and was a deep black color with blazing red phoenixes scattered across it. The pillows on the bed were large and fluffy looking, and there were five of them. There were two large pillows that were set against the headboard, and they had the same color, fabric, and patterns of the comforter. There were two that were large, but not as large as the first two, they were made of silk and were a deep black color. The last pillow was also made of silk and was in the shape, and picture of a phoenix that was curled up, asleep. The phoenix was dark red with tints of gold and black. The walls of the room were no longer plain white but black with red flames. Not only did the walls of flames, but red-gold phoenixes flying out of the flames, or just flying around in the night. On the ceiling there was a picture of two phoenixes surrounded in flames. Their talons were locked together, and their large wings spread out as if they were in a battle of strength and power. The carpet changed from off-white to red mixed with gold. There was a dark cherry wood desk against the sidewall that had the same carvings as the bed, and on the desk there was a blood red laptop, a red lamp, and the photos of Meilin's family. There was a black swivel chair in front of the desk as well. Drapes appeared on the top of the doors to the balcony, and they were the same red sheer fabric that was in the bed. Meilin also spotted her medium sized TV that she had brought with her grew to a 50" TV, and her little boom box turned into a massive stereo system that looked like it was worth about $2,000. She also saw a door that lead to her bathroom, and her closet that she had yet to see.  
  
"Wow." Meilin trailed off in awe.  
  
Suddenly Meilin felt a little light-headed and began to gently sway. Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed her arms to support her, and lead her out of her room.  
  
"What's wrong with me." Meilin asked weakly.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and said, "You just used your powers for the first time. Until you get used to them, you'll feel a little worn out."  
  
"All you need to do now is eat a nice large dinner, kick back, relax, watch a movie with us, and get a good nights sleep." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Meilin answered with a smile.  
  
"I'm impressed though Meilin," Tomoyo started, "You were able to fully decorate your room on your first try. Feel proud of your accomplishment, because there aren't many who can."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup." Sakura answered. "Now lets get some food!"  
  
The three girls laughed together and headed for the kitchen, while Sakura and Tomoyo kept Meilin from falling over.  
  
  
  
~With the Guys next day~  
  
"Come on Eriol! Lets Go!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming."  
  
The two jumped into a car and drove towards TMI. After a half an hour drive, they had finally reached the tall white building that supposedly held some of the most dangerous gangs.  
  
"Syaoran. If they're all here. What made them go insane? I mean on fight can't possibly do that to all of them could it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't know Eriol. I don't know."  
  
The two entered the building and asked the receptionist if they could see one of the leaders of one of the gangs. The nurses told them that she would show them were to go in order talk to them.  
  
"Thank you." Eriol said. The nurse merely nodded and led the way to the visiting room.  
  
"You will be watched by security, and have an officer outside of the room in case he becomes violent." She told them.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol nodded in understanding. They entered the room and waited for Lantis, the Leader of the feared Fangs of Tokyo.  
  
(Sailor Universe: What? I couldn't think of any good names, I panicked! LOL!)  
  
Few moments later the great leader was led into the visiting room. He was tall with violet-blue eyes, and short black hair. He had a strong but lean build that had intimidated many of his opponents, unfortunately it doesn't seem as if that helped him against the dragons.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" he demanded.  
  
"I am Li Syaoran of the Celestial Wolves of Hong Kong, and this is my right hand man Hiiragaziwa Eriol." Syaoran began. "We're here to ask you about what happened to all the gangs here in Japan."  
  
"It's simple, we picked a fight with the Dragons, were warned to leave them alone, didn't listen, and we wound up in here after tell the cops about the last fight." Lantis said sourly. "Now how did you find out that we were all here?"  
  
"We were told by Kinomoto Sakura, after she and Daidouji Tomoyo left with Syaoran's cousin Meilin." Eriol answered.  
  
"So your cousin is now living with the two most impossible chicks to capture huh?" Lantis stated with a slight smirk.  
  
"What do you mean the 'most impossible chicks to capture'?" Syaoran asked while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Every gang in Japan wanted those two for many reasons. A one night stand, money, to join them, etc. Hell, I'm guilty of wanting one of them, but no one could catch them. We had some of the best stalkers in our gangs spying on them in order to learn their routine, where they went, what routes they walked, and at what time. Whenever we were sure that we had them, we would strike, but they were never there. They walked a different route home. They knew that we were watching them, and they knew that we were waiting for them. Then we discovered that they in turn were watching us. They grew up around gangs, and they know how we think, how we move, and what we want. They watch us so then we can't get anywhere near them. If your cousin is now living with them, then they will more than likely teacher everything that they know and she will be safer with them than with you if you are going against the Dragons."  
  
"Are we that obvious about challenging the Dragons." Eriol said sarcastically.  
  
Lantis merely chuckled slightly before he turned serious again. "I'm warning you though, if you get a warning form the Dragons telling you to go back to China. Go back to China."  
  
"We can handle them." Syaoran said offhandedly.  
  
Lantis shook his head. "Can you really fight someone that is there one moment and gone the next? These gang members are fast, strong, smart, and they have magic."  
  
"Magic?" Eriol asked in curiosity.  
  
"What else am I supposed to call it? They could make chunks of the ground underneath my men come up and slam into them. The called forth lightning to strike us down, when the sky didn't have a single cloud in it. If just the regular members could do that then I don't want to see what the leader can do."  
  
"You've never seen the leader?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, hell I couldn't even see their faces, it was like they made the shadows cover their faces."  
  
"How did your know that they were the Dragons and not some other gang?" Eriol asked.  
  
"We were the last gang to go. Plus, they had a Dragon tattoo, armband, and some kind of metal choker/collar on their necks. Watch out for those too, they were able to make those pieces of jewelry harm you if you touch them. Know listen to me, and listen good. Go back to China. Take it over or something, I don't care. Just leave because if you don't, you will end up in here with us, or no one will ever find your bodies."  
  
With that said Lantis got up and left the room with a guard.  
  
"What have we got ourselves into Syaoran?" Eriol asked as they left the building.  
  
"We are going to win Eriol. That's what we came here to do and that's what we're going to do."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
(Sailor Universe: Well, there you go! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Read and review please! OH! Sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner. I was hopping to update over the weekend, but I was kind of busy, but hey! I was only a day late. LOL! See you all next time!) 


End file.
